Mine Sasayan x Natsume
by Moke Akashiya
Summary: When Natsume invite Sasayan to her house, will something spark up between them or nothing will chage between the word called "Friends". I suck at summaries.


Mine

Sasayan: Moke!

Natsume: O\\\O Moke-chan! It is embarrassing!

Moke: Nyahahahahaha! Too bad! I am still showing it!

Sasayan & Natsume: Whyyyyy~

Moke: Shussss!

Sasayan & Natsume: Tonari no Kaibutsu kun does not belong to Moke.

My grammar is also bad so feel free to correct me...

* * *

"Sasayan-kun! Finally found you!" A voice rang my ears. It was Natsume.

"Huh? Oh! Natsume-san. What's up?"Sasayan replied.

"Erm... erm... Well...It just that... erm... Mitty and Haru are busy and i have a movie clip at home but I don't want to watch it alone... So... please" Natsume begged. Not, again! Sasayan thought. She is so damn cute... I could hug her.

"Okay. Why not? I will come by round 5, okay?"Sasayan said while keeping his cool. But not what he was expecting, Natsume hugged him.

"Thank you Sasayan! You are the best! See you soon!" Natsume said excitedly and skipped off. Leaving a very, VERY, red Sasayan behind.

Time skip!~ about 4:55~

*knocks knocks* "Natsume-san! Are you inside?"

"Sasayan-kun? You reached already?"Natsume said

"Do I need to be here at 5 only?"Sasayan joked.

"No... not really."Natsume answered shyly.

"Is that so? Oh, how long do I have to stand here?"Sasayan asked.

"o\\\o Sorry! Come on in!"Natsume felt embressed about making Sasayan to stand outside without knowing.

"So, Natsume-san what are we watching?"Sasayan asked.

"My friend lends this Movie clip to me, what is this again? Oh yah 'Corpse Party' I never watch this before and I hate watching Movies by myself so. Ah! Sorry if I had said too much."Natsume said with embarrassment.

"Corpse Party? I heard it from my friend that, that's very scary show. I also never watch it myself so... I have no idea if that is true."Sasayan said.

"Scary?! "Natsume said with shocked.

"Hm...? Don't tell me that... you are afraid?!"Sasayan laugh.

"N...no! I... I am ... no...not! Le...Let's... Wa..watch... now..."Natsume shivered while saying.

"Are you sure? You are shivering?"Sasayan looked worried.

"Of...f co...urse! S...ee, I...I am... b...brave."Natsume give a thumbs up but anyone could see her shivering. Sasayan does not want to bargain anymore so, he quietly agreed.

After watching half way. ~

"Onii-chan~"Yuka shouted

"Yuka-chan~ I am your brother am I? Now come here so that I can KILL YOU! HAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA~"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-"

Back to Sasayan & Natsume~

"YA! STOP STOP! KYAAAAAAA!" immdelitey hugged Sasayan & scared him, Even more than the movie itself.

"Na...Natsume?What's wro-!" The more he say the more Natsume hugged him even harder and she cried. So, Sasayan pause the movie and hugged her back.

When Natsume regain her senses "Sasayan? AHHHHHH wha...! what did I do? Ahhh...! I am so sorry!"Natsume said and backed away, Sasayan just shrugged and looked away.

"I am goning to continue it okay?"Sasayan said. And clicked the 'Play' Button. When the show was ending, Natsume cried again as she felt sorry for the Little girl.

Sasayan looked at her and had the feeling of hugging her again. Just the thought of her make her blush.

"Sasayan-kun? Your face is red. What's wrong?"Natsume asked and touch his forehead.

Sasayan thought he is really going crazy. He pushed Natsume down and kiss her, hungrily.

"hmph...Mnn...nnphhph!"Natsume tried to struggle free but fail miserably from Sasayan's strong hands

When Sasayan broke the kiss, Natsume almost screamed.

"Wha... What's tha...that for! Wha... What are you do...doing?!"

"Sorry... but I can't help it! Dammit! Dammit Why must you be that cute...argh... Say, Natsume, now I can't be your friend... anymore right?" Sasayan looked away.

"Sasa...yan-kun?"Natsume said with fear as she herself does not want to lose someone **Precious** to her.

"Sorry, I think I should leave ... Maybe I will get to see you... on Monday."Sasayan said as he made his way to leave but stopped by someone holding his hand. He turned around and saw Natsume holding his hand.

"Wha... I thought-"Sasayan was stopped by Natsume kiss him to stop him from chatting.

"Sorry... Sasayan-kun but could you stay with me for today?" Natsume asked with her face red.

"Natsume? Sure, but can I ask you why did you kiss me?"Sasayan asked.

"Hu...huh?! Oh.. Tha...That! Ju...Just... Do...Don't A...ask..." Natsume said with a face as red as tomato.

Sasayan smirked and pushed her on a random wall and kiss her "You are mine, Natsume...Chan~". Natsume can't help but blush.

* * *

That is all! ~ I hope you like it! Sasanatsu Fans! I also ship them!

They are soooooo cute together! Well that is all

Sign off~

Moke Akashyia~


End file.
